Whoops Baby
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: And there, shining deceptively innocent against the small paper window were two pink lines. Positive. 'Uh-oh....' Itachi/Hina/Sasu
1. Broken

**Disclaimer**: After a long therapy session, I was saddened to find out that I am in fact not Masashi Kishimoto, and there for hold no claim to Naruto or any of its characters….. damn it.

**Note**: My goodness, it's been a while, yes? Anywhoo, for those of you who are patiently waiting for me to update my other stories, I'm terribly sorry for the delays. I'm in the process of uprooting myself and moving. I have rough drafts for Perfrct, Paladin, Nevermore, and even Our Solemn Hour. Hopefully, they'll be ready soon!

But lately all I can think about is this story eating away at my creative inspiration. Every time I try to write something else, this thing pops into my head. GAH! It's frustrating. So I've decided to start it.

The title is dumb, I know. I'm still thinking about it. If you have any suggestions feel free to offer them up!

Reviews feed my inspiration.

Prologue:

Broken:

"Maybe it's broken?" Hinata bit her lip, looking up at Tenten with a desperate sheen to her opal eyes.

"Hinata, look around you, you've taken this thing almost 17 times."

"Maybe _I'm_ broken." The heiress collapsed onto the closed toilet seat, drawing her knees to her chest.

The duel-bunned martial artist shook her head. "Nothings broken. You're just pre-"

"Don't say it!" Hinata hissed, shoving her face into her hands with a groan. "What am I going to do? I have a meeting with my lawyer today to go over Itachi's demands." She gnawed at her bottom lip, tears of certain dread starting to prick the corners of her eyes as she recalled her impending divorce.

"What the _hell_? Why does it look like Octomom's trashcan threw up in here?" Ino shoved the bathroom door open, kicking a pile of empty pregnancy test boxes out of her path. She looked up and immediately froze.

Tenten narrowed her brown eyes at the abrasive blond, putting a comforting arm around the Hyuuga's trembling shoulders.

"Oh Hinata," Ocean eyes widened in alarm. "Tell me you're not…"

The bluette whimpered from her perch on the toilet seat, her face white and panic stricken. Slowly she reached out her hand; in her palm laid a used testing stick. Ino grabbed it, and held it up to the light.

And there, shining deceptively innocent against the small paper window were two pink lines. The Yamanaka took a deep breath, leveling her best friend with chary shrug.

"Well _shit_."

**A/N**: Okay, there it is. Like It? Hate It? Minor pairings are up for grabs! I'll get back to my other stories now! Hopefully the chapters will start popping up soon!

Happy Reading : )

**Review Review Review**

~Ambrosia


	2. Two Things

**Disclaimer:** No ownage of the characters, just the plotline. Dag-Nabbit!

**Thankyou's:** I always take time out of my chapters to give a quick shout out to all the wonder readers who reviewed the previous chapter. So without further ado; Miyakiki-sama, just-a-noob, nemu, ShikaMariUchiha, ivy1804, gabiruchis, thanks soooooo much for your reviews!

And more thanks to those who added the story to their Alerts and Favs!

You guys are seriously the reason(s) why this chapter came out so quickly. I checked my email this morning and was so giddy with happiness that my muse just flared to life!

Chapter One:

Two Things:

"What I don't get is how _this_ even happened." Ino pointed at Hinata's stomach, pausing mid-pace to cross her arms and level the heiress with a stern glare. "Unless you're more religious than I pegged you for, you have some serious explaining to do."

Hinata pressed her forehead into her knees, the frayed sofa cushions sinking to accommodate the added weight of Tenten, who scooted closer to comfort the depressed Hyuuga.

"Is it Itachi's?" The brunette asked softly.

"Yes," Hinata sniffled, lifting her tear-streaked face.

"But that means you….He…_Sex_…." Ino trailed off, her eyes growing the size of small diner plates. "Oh. My. **God**!" She squealed, running forward and leaping onto the couch next to Hinata, grabbing the heiress by the shoulders and shaking. "You bumped uglies with the Ice-Emperor?" The blonde stuck out her tongue, scrunching her nose before launching into a volley of questions.

"When? Where? How was it? Naughty? Kinky? Romantic? Why didn't you tell me? Was he any good? Come on, I want details! Size wise; Are we talking Jimmy Dean breakfast link or Summer salami? Tellmetellmetellmetellme-!"

Tenten reached behind Hinata, smacking the Yamanaka on the back of the head. "Control yourself. Can't you see she's upset?"

"Fine." Ino huffed, sitting back against the cushions to pout quietly. A heavy pause fell upon the trio, lasting only moments before Hinata groaned shifting in her seat while nibbling her lower lip nervously.

"I-I can't remember much."

"Can't remember? What's that supposed to mean?" Ino sat straight, eager to get her claws into some info. "Was there petting? Making-out? How can you not- Ouch!" Blue eyes shot a scathing glance at Tenten, Ino's hand coming up to rub the throbbing spot on the back of her noggin. "_Stop hitting me_." The blonde hissed.

"It was three months ago, right after Shisui's funeral." Hinata continued, seemingly obtuse to her friends' antics. "Itachi drove off after the eulogy without telling anyone where he was going." Her voice grew soft, her eyes distant as the memory took over.

**--Flashback—**

Hinata lay awake, her fingers twisting into the silk sheets as unease continued to eat away at her thoughts. Itachi, her husband by paper alone, had been missing for 12 hours now. Her opal orbs shifted to the grandfather clock nestled in the corner of her large bedroom suite.

'_3:00 a.m.' _She turned restlessly under the covers.

It bothered the heiress that no matter how many times he publicly humiliated her for either her poor physical attributes or feeble personality, she still felt some twisted form of marital responsibility towards Itachi.

She had already gone so far as to call Sasuke in a mild state of panic. The younger Uchiha brother sleepily told her not to worry, that he (Itachi) was probably out sulking somewhere but would return eventually, if only to get a change of clothes for work tomorrow.

Work. Work. Work. Work. That's all it was with Itachi. Work and Ice were the only things exuded from his person. Anything else he turned a sneer too.

She sat up quickly; the sound of the front door slamming closed echoed through the Uchiha mansion bouncing hauntingly off the empty corridors.

'_He's back._' Hinata unconsciously breathed in relief, throwing off the covers and swinging her feet over the mattress edge. The house was unnaturally warm from the summer humidity, so she forewent the need for her robe, instead stepping out into the hallway clothed simply in her sleep shorts and tank-top.

She glanced sadly across inky darkness at Itachi's bedroom door, which only succeeded to painfully remind her of the physical as well as emotional distance separating them. One year of marriage and the only times she can remember standing in the same room as her 'husband' were family/company functions and the actual ceremony of their wedding. A wedding Itachi had refused to consummate.

Not that she minded, Hinata shuddered. The idea of voluntarily touching her husband unnerved her. He was so emotionless, borderline cruel.

The shattering of glass and pounding of cabinet doors drew her back to the present. Apparently he had found the kitchen. Sobering instantly from the depression that always seemed to envelope her at mere thought of her pitiful excuse of a marriage to the Uchiha heir, she squared her shoulders and moved to find her spouse.

--**End of Flashback—**

"…-ata. Hinata?"

The bluette shook her head, clearing her mind of the past. She looked up and met the concerned brown eyes of Tenten.

"Yes?" She tucked a long strand of indigo behind her ear.

"You kind of spaced out there for a second. You okay?" The martial artist rubbed the heiress' back soothingly.

"Of course she's not okay." Ino snorted. "She just found out that she can't have alcohol or sex for the next 6 months. I would've killed myself by now."

Ignoring the blonde altogether, Tenten smiled wistfully at her best friend. "We're going to be late for the meeting if we don't head out soon."

Hinata jerked up, her opal eyes flickering to the cheap plastic clock nailed into the drywall of her small apartment living room.

'_1:30 p.m.'_

Going to be late? They already were late. Hinata let out an anguish-laced groan as her head fell forward once more to her knees. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_Just another thing he can chastise me for…._

Her eyes fell to her flat abdomen soon followed by her own hand.

_Well, two things…_

**A/N:** Well another chapter! *pats self on back* It was just all those wonderful reviews! You guys really fed my inspiration hunger-monster! Thanks so much! I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but it's all my schedule will allow at this point.

I know I cut the flashback off, but there was a reason you didn't get the full memory. Just wait until the story develops further.

Like I said, minor pairings are still up for grabs as well as a new title. Something about the one I have just seems to rub me the wrong way.

**Review Review Review**

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia


	3. Band Aid

**Disclaimer:** You know, I've just given up on the dream of owning Naruto. Jimmy Cricket can go suck a grass stain.

**Thank You's:** Wow, I had a record number of reviews last chapter! You guys R-O-C-K! Okay, so I like to take a little time out of each chapter to thank all those wonderful readers who supplied feedback for the last update so here goes; Gabiruchis, Emmeline Creazil, HinaHyuugaSan, Ivy-1804-C, Rimas, ShikaMariUchiha, Iloveme0808, Miyakiki-sama, Anna, and Sarcastic Proserpine. Whew! THANK YOU! : )

So inspiring you are!

**Note**: Moving sucks. Read the A/N.

Chapter Two:

Band-Aid:

"You can do this. You are Hinata. Strong. Fierce. Dead Sexy-"

"That's enough confidence building, Ino." Tenten sighed, pushing through the revolving doors of the towering Uchiha Inc corporate building located in downtown Konoha. The trio made their way through the maze of marble-walled carpeted corridors, finally coming to the elevators specifically leading up to the private offices and meeting rooms located on the top floor.

The ride up was mostly silent, punctuated by the soft hum of music leaking through the small speakers.

"You're late." Came their greeting, just as the doors opened with a small 'ding.' Ino paused giving the bluette to her right a scathing glance.

"I thought you fired him." The blonde groaned waving a manicured hand at the waiting figure.

"No, you told me to fire him. I didn't." Hinata corrected, stepping into the large waiting room, where her lawyer Shikamaru Nara stood, brief case in one hand, the other scissoring a cigarette. Behind him, looming in their embellished oak and brass threshold were the double doors leading to Hinata's final moments as 'Mrs. Itachi Uchiha.'

"Well, _yeah_." Ino conveyed with an underlining yet unsaid 'Duh!?' "Need I remind you, the guy is a pompous moron."

"Good Afternoon to you too, Ms. Yamanaka. Still upset about that date, hm?" Shikamaru drawled, lips curling at the corners.

"Don't flatter yourself, Nara. I don't _do_ arrogant assholes." Ino snorted, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. Tenten scoffed distractedly, eyes cast downward as she tugged at an unruly string hanging off the bottom of her jacket.

"Just anything else with two legs and a penis." She muttered.

Ino froze. The temperature in the room dipping dangerously low.

Everyone, including the red-headed receptionist answering phones behind the marble desk, slowly turned to the martial artist. Tenten, sensing the deadly calm that had fallen over the small assemblage looked up, her gaze confused before paling. She slapped a callosed palm over her mouth, her eyes darting passed the ominously homicidal aura of Ino, to a shell-shocked Hinata.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Pleasantries aside," Nara cut in with a lingering glare at Hinata's friends before facing the trembling Hyuuga. "Mr. Uchiha has already arrived with his lawyer. And he's not too happy about having to wait."

"Wait. He's here?" Hinata squeaked, clutching her folder of paperwork closely to her chest. "As in, here in the building?" She began gnawing at her lower lip. Opal eyes darting back to the elevators calculating the odds of her reaching the doors before being tackled by Ino a dragged by the hair to face her divorce.

"That's usually what the term 'here' implies, Mrs. Uchiha." Shikamaru stated slowly, his face blank as if bored. He turned sideways, motioning Hinata towards the double doors leading to the main conference room.

Ino and Tenten stepped forward, each giving Hinata a small hug of encouragement.

"We'll wait out here for you." Tenten smiled.

"And afterwards we can go buy mass amounts of chocolate, Chunky-Monkey, peppermint schnapps and rent Thelma and Louise." Ino stated sincerely clasping Hinata's hands in her own, earning a small grin from the bluette.

"But I can't dri-"

"Then you can watch us get completely hammered for your entertainment." The blonde shrugged. "Either way, I've got a date with a hangover."

Shikamaru cleared his throat, flicking the spent cigarette bud into the trash can.

"It's time, Mrs. Uchina. Best if we do this quickly, like ripping off a band-aid."

_'A very large, intimidating band-aid that just so happens to be the father of my unborn child....'_ Hinata sighed, slouching forward as if on her way to the gallows. One of her hands unconsciously moving to cradle her lower abdomen, an action not lost on her ever-vigilant lawyer.

**A/N: **Not one of my best chapters, but I was eager to get it out. This update was mainly here to set up a few sub-plot lines and such. Sorry for the length again, but I'm trying!

Itachi-hotness Itachi-hotness Itachi-hotness next chapter!! The more feedback I get, the more inspired I become! I'm still hoping to receive ideas for a new title, hint hint!

**Review Review Review**

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia


	4. Two Lawyers and A Backbone

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, why bother. I don't own Naruto, I won't own Naruto, and marrying into Naruto would be just as bad as prostitution but with way awesome pay…..

**Note:** I'M BACK!!!!!!! Moving was a terrible experience! I had no air conditioning, no water and no electricity for the first week. My cable just got turned on last week after a month of no Internet, and my car broke down.

On the plus side though, I've gotten to be closer to Jesus (the church down the block had central air) and I've won the Quidditich World Cup three times, so yeah, bow before my awesome!

I'm really really sorry for the delays but when life handed me lemons, all I did was manage to get acid in my eyes.

**ThankYou's:** Right so, I have **a lot **of big honk'n THANK YOU'S to hand out, and the lucky recipients of them are; Emmeline Creazil, Kawaiitahina123, Bleubutterfly, Mimichan88, Rimas, Winterkaguya, Sarcasic Proserpine, Iloveme0808, Gabiruchis, ShikamaruMariUchiha, TwilighPheonix, Miyakiki-sama, (breathes) Paranoidbychoice (x 2), Midnight blue08, Likes to Smile, HinaHyuugaSan, Amethyst, Anonymous, and last but certainly not least Darth-Taisha!

YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! And a smaller but no less important thanks to all those who added me to their favs and alerts!

YOU INSPIRE!!

Chapter Three:

Two Lawyers and a Backbone:

"That's spying you know," TenTen quipped, looking over the top of her magazine at Ino. The blonde lifted her ear from the large double door and leveled her bun-haired friend with a glare.

"No it's not."

"Really?" Ten arched a sardonic brow.

"No." Ino scoffed putting her hands on her hips, ponytail pouring over her shoulder as she tilted her head. "I think of it as 'Accidentally listening on purpose.' _Keep typing Susie_." She added with a hiss at the staring secretary, whose name was not Susie, but in fact, Karin like her nameplate scrawled.

"Not that she can probably read it…." The redhead groused sourly, looking back down at her computer screen, mind quickly drifting towards more perverse grounds that featured a certain younger Uchiha brother as the star performer.

Tenten threw an apologetic glance at the now drooling secretary before lowering her magazine with an admonished huff.

"Ino-"

"Don't Ino me!" The Yamanaka cut in, stomping back to collapse down onto the couch next to Tenten. The fluorescent lighting of the waiting room making her eyes squint. She leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder, pouting. "I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't kill her with his oppressive assholeness."

The martial artist snorted, Ino was loyal if nothing else.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Ten consoled. "She's a big girl."

"Not yet. Give it a few months, _then_, she'll be a **big** girl." Ino smirked puffing out her cheeks. TenTen playfully smacked the blonde's arm.

"That's not nice."

"I know," Ino sighed, her head shifted on the brunettes shoulder. "God. I'm gonna be _so_ jealous of her boobs."

"I know," Ten patted her friends head, eyes falling back to the article in Modern Ninja, "Me too."

**--FlashBack—**

She couldn't remember the last time she had dared the corridors of the Uchiha mansion at night. Hinata could barely find her way around in the day let alone stumbling around in the shadows.

The bluette barely made it down the grand staircase leading to the entrance hall without breaking her neck, before crossing the marble floors to the kitchen. As her hand fell on the doorknob, a loud crash followed by a moan resounded from within.

Taking a breath Hinata pushed open the oak door and stepped through the threshold and into the swarthy darkness. Fingers fumbling across the wall for a few moments, till she finally clicked on the lig-

"_Turn that damn thing off._"Came the answering growl. Hinata jumped, immediately flipping the lights off again and twirling around, opal eyes fell to the half-shadowed face of her husband, Itachi Uchiha.

"What do you want?" He murmured; eyes drifting closed as he leaned back against the oven door. A half empty bottle of scotch winked in the moonlight next to him, pots and pans littering the floor from where Hinata stood all the way to his stretched out legs.

"A-are you okay?"

"Hn."

Hinata took a tentative step forward, careful of the glass shards peppering the stone floor.

"I-it's just t-that y-you d-d-" She hated how nervous she became around him. No matter what she did, no matter how many breaths she took to calm her jarring nerves, Itachi's presence unsettled her more than anyone else could ever hope to.

"Don't speak to me unless you can use whole sentences."

She winced under the weight of his criticism, the heiress had half a mind to just leave him curled on the floor in a pool of his self-pity, but swallowed her resolve.

'_He buried his best friend today, what do I expect him to do, welcome me with open arms and sweet nothings?'_

She almost chortled; Itachi wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole even on his best of days, let alone start now. Hinata looked thoughtfully at her husbands face. Gone was the controlled, immaculately kept business tycoon of Uchiha Industries. And in his place, slumped against the kitchen floor, was a desultory caricature.

The perfect, shoulder length locks now disheveled, as if he'd been pulling at the strands, clumping them in greasy fists. Suit jacket wrinkled, tie gone, the top few buttons of his shirt open revealing a few pale inches of his smooth ches-

Hinata looked away, a tomato blush crawling up her neck and blooming on her cheeks. She'd never seen Itachi so…so….

_Grungy_… And despite her steadfast fear of the man, a small spark of lust brought on by years of sexual repression, fanned to life between her thighs. Opal eyes widened before falling to her quivering knees with an accusing glare.

Itachi cracked open his blood shot eyes.

"Still here?"

The bluette hardened her features, willing away the butterflies multiplying like rabbits in her stomach.

"I'm not going to let you sit here alone." Hinata, somewhat surprised at her ability to speak with such conviction, straightened her shoulders, stepping closer.

"Hn." Itachi lifted a brow.

'_Well, well, well….'_ Onyx orbs lazily traced down her scantily clad figure as he lifted the bottle to his lips. He took a long draught of burning liquid, his thoughts immediately shifting to flashes of what else he'd rather be tasting.

Despite her bravery only moments before, Hinata's traitorous body shivered under the heat of his gaze. She couldn't help it. Itachi was, regardless his icy demeanor, a beautiful man; a beautiful man now eyeing her like she was Sunday lunch.

"Cold?" Itachi smirked darkly, the purple smudges under his eyes crinkling. Hinata gulped, twisting a piece of long indigo hair with her fingers. "I have something that can warm you."

Of that she had no doubt.

The heiress gulped. Ignoring that voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to turn tail and run, she stepped closer to her husband.

**--End of Flashback—**

-s. Hyuuga. Ms. Hyuuga?" She jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder, ripping her out of her memories. Hinata looked up from the cherry wood finish and into the eyes of her lawyer, Shikamaru Nara.

"S-sorry." She mumbled averting her gaze, feeling the damning blush staining her cheeks red.

Although she' d managed to avoid direct eye contact so far, Hinata could feel, _once again_, Itachi's eyes burning a hole through her from across the table.

"It's fine, Ms. Hyuuga,"

_Hyuuga already?_ Hinata shook her head; did she sign the papers while she was dreaming?

"We were just going over housing arrangements." Mr. Nara continued, shifting through a stack of papers in front of him. Across the tabletop, Itachi's lawyer, Genma Shiranui, did the same.

"Right, well in regards to the Uchiha mansion, my client is adamant in his stance." Genma started, sliding the heiress a small glance. Next to him Itachi turned her chair to the bay windows taking up the expanse of the West wall.

"The grounds have been in his family for generations and he'd like to keep it that way."

Shikamaru nodded. "Fine, but seeing as my client is now without residence and unable to move back into the Hyuuga family estates due to…" The Nara looked over at a blank Hinata. "Personal reason, she would like in exchange, the Konoha pent hou-"

"No." Hinata cut in looking up, her opal eyes dancing back and forth between her lawyer and Genma. She ignored the way Itachi, swiveled around, ( **A/N:** Okay I giggle every time I think of Itachi swiveling around in a spinny chair XD) and leveled a glare at the side of her head through the curtain of her blue hair.

"Hinata I must degr-"

"I don't want it." The heiress stated firmly, locking eyes with Shikamaru.

The young lawyer sighed, shaking his pineapple-shaped head before facing the opposing pair. "The pent house is yours." He shuffled more papers. "Now about-"

"Where will you stay?"

It wasn't so much the question that caught her off guard, but the person asking her.

Hinata chanced a look at Itachi. His onyx eyes had a red tinge as he continued to stare chasms through her.

Perhaps she was tired of being walked on. Maybe it was the idea that she was out from under her families' thumb, and the contract of a loveless marriage.

Or it could have been that she had friends right outside the door, namely TenTen who was a professional martial artist that would kill Itachi at the snap of her fingers.

Or maybe, _just maybe_ it was the fact that she now had another person growing inside of her, needing her to be strong for the both of them.

Whatever it was that was fueling this newfound courage, Hinata liked it. She liked it _a lot_. Hinata often looked back on her life while sitting away in her empty room in the Uchiha mansion, wondering if she'd ever have the chance to start over. Start fresh.

This was it. And when life handed you a clean slate on a platter, you sure as hell didn't sneer at it! Mrs. Uch-

_Ms. Hyuuga,_ sat up a little straighter in her leather chair, shifting her brand-spanking-new backbone deeper into the cushions.

"I-it's none o-of y-your business."

The heiress bit back a triumphant smirk at Itachi's surprised flash of ire at her dismissal.

Itachi shrugged her answer off, eyes growing even colder, if possible.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, trying to pick up where he left off. "About the issue of allowance-"

"Right," Genma nodded glancing uneasily at the Uchiha, who had yet to drag his eyes away from Hinata. "Even though a prenuptial was signed at the beginning of the marriage allotting your client, Ms. Hyuuga, a 7,000 a month sum for 5 years totaling 420 thousand, Mr. Uchiha has decided to disregard the prenup, and award Ms. Hyuuga a total income of 5 million up front."

Shikamaru's voice caught. "Five Milli-"

"No." Hinata spoke up again, trying hard to not let her mind contemplate the reasoning's why Itachi would be so generous. For half a second she thought he'd found out about the pregnancy.

'_**I**__ only just figured out two hours ago…' _The bluette sighed.

"Ms. Hyuuga, I think my client is being more than fair." Genma lifted a well-groomed brow, his handsome face twisting with a disbelieving smile. "If you want mor-"

"I don't w-want any-"

Itachi slammed his fist onto the table, making everyone in the conference room jump in their chairs.

"What are you playing at, Hinata?" He seethed.

Again, a shiver of triumph crept down her spine, leaving tingles of pride. Hinata couldn't fathom how she felt so alive literally staring down death, but something snapped in her earlier and she was still riding the adrenaline wave.

"No house, no money, you're family **won't** take you back. Are you going to keep sleeping your friends couch?"

Okay, she had to admit hearing them listed off, maybe her plan of independence had a few holes.

'_A few? It's a piece of effing swiss….' _Hinata grimaced internally. But there was no backing down now. If Itachi was dead set on getting rid of her and their child, granite he didn't know about the baby, she wasn't going to sit back and let him stuff her away in a pent house somewhere like some paid-off employee.

He was _awarding_ her 5 million dollars? What was this, the divorcee lottery and she just happened to possess the magic numbers?

"I think it best we recess till further notice." Shikamaru breathed through the tension, earning a complacent nod from Genma.

"Lets continue tom-"

"No." Itachi shot a poisonous glance at the lawyer before looking back at his soon to be ex. "We settle this now."

**A/N:** Okay so who thinks just about everyone is OOC this chapter? (looks around before tentatively raising hand.) Yeah, sorry guys but this is how it played out in my nogg'n.

So Itachi's pretty much of an ass in this chapter, but isn't he pretty much an ass in the show half the time as well? But don't worry about his mood swings toward Hinata, all will be revealed as the plot continues to develop!

And Whoot Whoot! Hinatas starting to grow some backbone! I know from your reviews that some of you readers didn't like my favorite Hyuuga being so timid and mousy. Sorry if she grew a little to suddenly, but based on personal experience, people learn to grow a spine very quickly when faced with certain obstacles. Divorce and Pregnancy just happened to be Hinata's.

I would LOVE to hear feedback for this chapter! So

**Review Review Review**

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia


End file.
